By Chance
by djlezah019
Summary: Maybe leaving it as is was better. Sometimes the unknown was more preferable left a mystery to unravel itself in time; most probably but not certainly.


**A/N: Hiya! Been a long time, hasn't it? I made this random story almost three years ago (I'm still in High school then) as an assignment for my English Prof. It's not much but I found it kind of cute so I decided to share it to the SasuHina Fans who were expecting me to write another story. This was not originally them but I've been too into SasuHina that the characters resemble them so much. So, yeah. Anyway, this is just a one-shot.**

 **Those who's expecting Shoot and Jab to be updated, I won't update it anymore. I'm really sorry. I'm actually planning on rewriting it from the beginning and deleting the original story. I don't know when that'll happen, though. I've tried to write more story but life caught up to me. I've been pretty busy and really, really depressed for some time. I even thought of getting a psychologist. T_T But enough of that. I know some of you gets pissed of when Authors Notes become too long (I know I do XD). On with the story!**

 **And don't forget to point out my errors. I know I'm not perfect so I'll really appreciate it...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything... *sigh***

Have you ever felt something like this?

At first it was a dull thump like skipping a huge step so sudden after walking evenly. Then it'd come after the other, rapid and stronger, like a growing succession. It was strange and disconcerting, but other than that, I felt giddy and elated.

I ignored it at first, didn't even bother to ponder nor dwell at the alien sensation. But it came yet again, this time a little bit more intense. It irked me to no end so I decided to find out what it was and swallow my looming pride for once to ask a fellow or two.

As I searched for a viable individual to inquire, my thoughts wavered through the past few days.

Perhaps it was her. The weird one, I mean. You don't even know her anyway so I'll just tell you who she is. She had been plaguing my mind a lot more lately so I guess I can tell you plenty, although her name is an exception for I didn't bother—forgot—to ask.

She had soft features; small button nose, high cheekbones, heart shaped face, and ghostly skin. Her eyes were mesmerizing and expressive; although it sounded a little corny or cheesy to me, I can't find any other word to describe those opal orbs. And her hair, it was like silk velvet weaved by the goddesses themselves. Okay, that sounded creepy, but true nonetheless.

There it was again! It vibrated from the hollow of my chest, causing me to halt and widen my eyes. How odd. Just the thought of her brought it back...

I met her at a beach. It was when my mother forced me to take a break from studying too hard and take a vacation for the semester break because the exams were done anyway. Finding it a lost cause to argue with the most stubborn woman I ever knew, I settled on taking her advice.

It was surprising though; I never thought that it'd truly relax my nerves despite my usually stiff nature. The crashing of the waves at the shore was a good change from the buzzing of the streets and boring class lectures of the city.

I was about to head back to my cabin when I collided into something, which I later found out was a girl who was now lying on her back with her ebony hair splayed at the loose white sand. At first I thought I killed her and my stomach clenched, not in a good way though. But I realized she just fell unconscious which I found suspicious. How can anyone lose consciousness just by bumping, not even hard enough, might I add?

I squatted at her side, blocking the sun and shamelessly staring at her face; she wouldn't even know because she obviously couldn't see me. Trails of tears were still fresh from her sullen cheeks and her nose seemed to resemble a tomato. It wouldn't take a genius to deduce that she was running away from someone before she unexpectedly impinged to me.

I frowned in annoyance and contempt. It was not my place or my personality to stick my nose into someone else's business, but I couldn't leave her oblivious form here unattended. This girl imposed responsibility from me without even trying!

I had half the mind to leave her here and indulge myself through sleeping instead, but my mother taught me better.

I decided that since I have nothing else to do anyway, I'd just sit for a few minutes and enjoy the breathtaking view of the sunset while I wait for her awareness to return.

At least that was it, until I glanced at her that is.

The colorful hue of the sun as it set beyond the blue sea made her alabaster skin appear luminescent and surreal; almost unearthly like a fallen angel. Lying there unconscious made her look serene and her even breaths coincided with the calming waves as it hit the shore without mercy.

The gust of wind made her shiver and her nose crunched in the gesture of awakening. Although thankful that I was finally eased of the burden, I can't help but feel a little disappointed that I couldn't watch her anymore without feeling awkward.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as if getting up early in the morning.

"Look where you're going next time," I broke her reverie.

I felt my eyebrow rise in wonder as her cheeks turned red, in embarrassment perhaps?

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. She looked at me in the eyes and I felt like time froze. "Thank you for staying."

Heat rose up my cheek so I turned around to hide it. Hearing those words from her sounded a little perplexing, considering I've been staring at her like a creep just a while ago. "Whatever," I answered in a monotone voice, though inside, I was itching to stay away from her. She stirred something new to me, and I knew it wasn't a good thing.

I didn't look back as I started my walk back to my lodging, unaware that she had stood up too and caught up to me. I flinched when she held my wrist.

"Wait!" She shout-whispered. "Let me make it up to you. P-please."

She retracted her hand but I felt her touch lingering on my skin. Her plea was irrational to submit yet I found myself nodding in agreement.

Her face lit up in delight and my pride shot up, inwardly pleased that I was able to cheer her at least.

"I can walk you around for a brief tour if you want?" She said, voice full of hesitance. "I know this place for quite some time now."

Accepting was a dormant choice within my head but I found myself nodding once again. What the heck?

"Okay." She mumbled again in satisfaction, much to my inner distress and confusion.

As promised, she gave me a full detail of every place she knew of the resort, even from its lodgings to the pools and beaches to the most delectable dishes the place took pride of serving. She even introduced me to a few people we met in our walk.

As the sun fully set below the endless view of the ocean, as did our acquaintance. We stopped for a while and watched as the moon rose in place of the sun.

"Thank you again," she beamed, no longer that vulnerable girl who lost consciousness for bumping unexpectedly, tears gone and replaced with a little crinkle of happiness.

"Hn. It was nothing," I said. "I should thank you too, I guess. For giving me tips. I don't really like taking vacations."

That was the most I've said in our time together and she seemed to realize it for pink tainted her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, though. I'm just upset a while ago," she replied, her eyebrows frowning and head bending low at the memory of whatever the reason of her flea.

I fought the urge to ask; it was none of my business. I just reached out my hand and patted her head. She was small, just a few inches above my shoulder. "Don't worry about it," I answered, giving her one of my rare smiles.

She grinned back at me in return, accompanied by a furious flushing of her cheeks.

I patted her head once more before taking a step back. I was about to leave for real when she stopped me again. I felt my eyes widen a bit of fraction when her plump lips touched my cheek. She stood in her tip toes to reach my height, holding both my shoulders to keep herself from tripping.

She immediately pulled back and ran away, but not before looking back and giving me one last wave, her face wholly representing a tomato.

I stared at her disappearing form as she ran, not making an effort to even chase after her and ask what the gesture was for. All I know was that the noticeable ardent vibration inside my chest started to bother me ever since.

Remembering the incident only intensified the beat. It accentuated the aching within I believe would only subside if I saw her face again, never getting the chance to even till the last day of my stay at the place.

Halting, I put my palm above the reverberating region of my chest. It was foreign and unknown, something I was neither oriented nor prepared to encounter. I always enjoyed new things 'cause it meant learning something unknown, but this; it's something even I, a person who took pride in understanding everything quickly, didn't know how to handle.

I wonder what this feeling is. I tried to dismantle it but it seemed to evade me all the time. I'm afraid, although I wouldn't admit it to anyone to save my life. Terrified that I might hurt myself if I pursue whatever this unfamiliar feeling is.

I stilled, my initial intention to ask anyone ignored and forgotten. Maybe leaving it as is was better. Sometimes the unknown was more preferable left a mystery to unravel itself in time, most probably but not certainly.

 **A/N: And done. Please review. 'Till next time! :)**


End file.
